To Love Me
by Googala2
Summary: There is brotherly love and then there is "brotherly love". Sometimes, the pain of knowing this is what prompts one to do the boldest things. Twincest/Yaoi.  In fanfiction, nothing is forbidden anymore. LOL!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club...=Much longer than Naruto. -_-'**

**Author's Note: Written upon special request from a friend, I am very interested to test myself on this particular story. I've only recently come across this show, courtesy of my friends, and can only hope I manage to get the characters **_**in**_** character. I am a more Naruto oriented fanfiction writer. Wish me luck...^_^

* * *

**

**To Love Me

* * *

**

Another day at the Host club, and yet another day he and his brother had put on their performance of taboo _Brotherly Love_.

Incest…

There, clad in not but a towel, Kaoru was tempted to laugh. In fact, he did. A humorless, ironic laugh, while a mirthless smile shadowed across his lips.

_Brotherly Love_ they call it. Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Nekozawa, all call it that. Even Hikaru called it their _Brotherly Love_.

But that wasn't what it was...not really. Not for Kaoru. His grip tightened around the towel at his waist. That wasn't what it was for him.

The lightly scented steam from his bath caressed his sensitive skin, and it helped to sooth the aching in his chest. The pain didn't leave though, for the pain never did. He supposed the hollow pain within his breast would always be.

Lightly, he put his foot into the bath water and savored the feeling of warmth it brought him, filling him with an ascending sensation which lasted but a fleeting moment. It felt nice.

Too bad Hikaru wasn't there to enjoy it with him. They use to love taking baths together, and understandably, still do. The only difference now was their lack of bubbles, though the bath toys still remained to the tub's side at all times.

Hikaru wasn't there though.

From Kaoru's knowledge, Hikaru was in the bedroom, having explained that he had taken a bath earlier that day. _Without me_. Kaoru thought gravely to himself. _Is he avoiding me_?

He did not take long to bathe. Some sweet smelling shampoo and conditioner to the hair, a few quick dabs of liquid soap to the chest and arms, and Kaoru deemed himself clean enough for bed. He was too dazed by his own grief to put much more effort than the essentials into it anyway. Even if he wasn't the least bit tired.

Lifting himself from the comforting waters, he wrapped his previously worn towel around his waist and simply let himself drip dry. He did not want to go back to his and his brother's shared room, knowing that it meant the beginning of another sleepless night restraining from any unsightly actions towards his brother.

It had been that way for a while.

Kaoru groaned as he dried what little moisture was left from his back with his towel, glancing towards his neatly folded clothes. At least he still had the little things to get him by.

Kaoru sighed. _What is Hikaru doing?_

A rigid chill ran down Hikaru's spine, his shoulders tensing at the feeling. The coldness in his chest was not new to him, and it hadn't been for some time.

It was dark in the room, aside from the small lamp shining dulling on the nightstand on Kaoru's side of the bed; there was no light at all. Even the curtains had been drawn, preventing the moon light from entering the stillness of the room.

Hikaru curled tighter into the pile of blankets that lay over his and his brother's bed, pulling the first two covers over his head. Hiding himself from the lamplight beside him made him feel a little better.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to watch his brother crawl into bed next to him. Maybe that would help to ease his suffering.

He could only hope.

When he heard the door to their room open and closed with a soft thud, the feeling of deep emptiness was back...but it was now burning with desire. A desire that kissed at his body with feathery warmth, leaving small tingles in his toes and arms, only to become needlepoints raking down his skin moments later.

"Hikaru." Hikaru ignored his brother, instead fainting sleep. He heard his brother give a soft sigh. "I know you're awake Hikaru." At this, Hikaru opened his eyes and turned a stoic gaze to his brother.

"Yeah?" His eyes still remained cold and distant.

Kaoru turned out the lamp and crawled into bed beside his brother, moving close to Hikaru's side but never actually touching him. "Are you angry at me?" Kaoru's eyes lowered as he said this.

_What else could it be?_ Kaoru reasoned with himself. _He's never been this cold to me before_.

Hikaru's lips strained into a troubled frown, but it was unseen by his brother. He schooled his voice as he replied. "No."

Kaoru didn't believe him, but he didn't continue on the matter. Instead he pulled the covers over his slim frame and turned away from his brother, leaving his back to him.

"Night, Hikaru." Kaoru breathed lightly, closing his eyes and allowing the first waves of sleep take him, back still turned to his brother.

Silence hung heavily between the twins. One sleeping and the other still unable to answer, until...

"Night...Kaoru."

* * *

Kaoru did not know when he had awoken, but he didn't particularly care either. All he knew was that the room was pitch dark, and it was hot. Much too hot.

Sluggishly, Kaoru made his way out from under the covers, taking great care not to awaken his still sleeping brother. His brother was not the most pleasant of risers when awaken.

He sat at the edge of the bed for a few seconds, willing his body to move. It didn't take long though; the room was just too hot for his liking.

He walked in a rather steady pace to the curtains, though he was still slightly down trodden from sleep, luckily he was pretty much awake now. He parted the cool fabric as far as his arms would stretch and let the contained cool air within them breeze against his exposed torso.

It felt nice.

He turned a glance back to his brother, watching the way the moonlight bathed his face in light. An angelic sight that made Kaoru's heart flutter, though he suppressed the feeling, knowing it was dangerous for him to allow such emotions to overcome his reasoning.

Hikaru was in love with Haruhi.

Perhaps knowing that is what made it hurt so much more. Sure he was attached to Haruhi himself, but that was only a slight crush that had arisen from admiration. He, Kaoru, was really, truly in love with Hikaru, his own brother.

Trapped within his own wall of silent misery once again, Kaoru made his way to his brother's side, watching how his shadow fell across the other's face. He gazed down at that beautifully familiar face and his heart wavered.

One touch.

Just one touch and he'd bury away his heart forever.

He moved, allowing moonlight to bathe his brother's face in light. Hesitantly, he reached for his Hikaru's face, the smooth skin made pale by the moonlight. His fingers brushed along the other's cheek, lightly and tenderly.

A twitch of the jaw. He didn't notice.

Kaoru bent down, so that his face was a mere few inched from his brother's. His eyes were clouded over in grief. "I love you Hikaru." He brought his forehead to his brother, lightly, his eyes closed in despair. "More than you'll ever now."

Tight grip.

Kaoru, with his eyes closed, had not expecting being suddenly thrown over Hikaru's body with tremendous force, his back landing on the bed coverings and his arms pinned on either side of him. His eyes had snapped open when he felt someone hovering over him.

Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru breathed in surprise, gasping from the sudden lose of words.

"Kaoru." Hikaru whispered, his eyes drowning in something not even Kaoru could place. "Say it again." He sounded so urgent.

Kaoru felt his heart skip. Was Hikaru actually...

"Say it again." Hikaru tightened his grip on his brother's wrists. "For me."

Kaoru looked deep into Hikaru's piercing, cat-like eyes, watching how they shone so intently in the moonlight. In fact, his eyes momentarily travel down his brother's lean, toned body, his breath near catching when he noticed the muscles working under the flawless skin now aglow in light.

"Say it Kaoru!" Hikaru near yelled, his temper rising in his frustration. "Tell me!"

Kaoru's eyes immediately locked with that of his brother's, but he was still at a loss for words. His lips parted but then closed in silence.

He had always prided himself in being able to speak his mind, but...

This was much different.

Hikaru's fingers tightened dangerously around Kaoru's wrists, and the words finally left him, in no more than a ghostly whisper. "I love you." His eyes softened. "I love you, Hikaru."

The grip on Kaoru's wrists disappeared and he felt his brother beginning to calm, becoming more settled. "I love you too, Kaoru." At this, Kaoru reached up to his brother's face, taking it in his hands.

It was slow, experimental, as their lips connected for the first time. The first time as something more than twin brothers…

But as two individuals deeply in love with one another.

Kaoru let his hands slip to the back of Hikaru's head, his fingers tangling with the soft spikes there. His fingers tightened on the hair, pushing his brother down to deepened the kiss, and to this, Hikaru eagerly complied.

Their tongues began to dance with the another's, still unsure and curious as to what the other had to offer. Exploring what there was to be explored equally and mixing warmth from one to the other. They parted, both gasping at the lack of air.

Both gazed at the other in silence, taking in the other's appearance.

Hikaru was arched over his brother, his body seeming to glow in the moonlight, his muscles tense and firm and his breath ragged. His hair was a mess, but in Kaoru's eyes, it suited him well.

Kaoru was in very much the same condition as his brother, skin white and hair a mess, though it was fanned out under his head. His hair part had also come apart and was now hanging freely in his face.

Tempting. Very tempting, and Hikaru felt himself being drawn to the body beneath him.

A blush. "Hey Kaoru." He still wasn't use to this.

"Yes." His voice was slightly strained, expecting. He wasn't use to this yet either.

His lips tightened temporarily before he continued. "You want to...you know...try it." He averted his eyes, still unsure of himself.

Kaoru felt a chill run down his spine, but managed a gentle smile. "Oh Hikaru, are you always so straight forward." He was using that pouting voice on him to get a reaction, and Hikaru knew this, but that didn't mean he didn't give one anyway.

A blush.

Kaoru let his lips curl into a playful smile. "Of course. I've been wanting to hear that for a long time."

Kaoru had always been a lot better in expressing his emotions.

Undressing was relavily quick for the twins, with only their pants and underwear needing to be removed, but that didn't mean it was easy. They had seen each other naked before yes, but no times prier to that night could compare.

It wasn't tense silence as they looked into each other's eyes, but it had depth.

Hikaru had taken top, while Kaoru settled for bottom since he rather enjoyed the feeling of his brother's warmth above him. Hikaru just took the position he was in, his body instinctually wanting to lay over his brother's warmth and feel the way Kaoru moved beneath him.

Their inexperience showed though the hesitant pauses in their movements, as if needing to continually check if they were properly positioned. They understood how such actions of the sexual nature were preformed, but they'd just never used them before.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said up at Hikaru quietly, his eyes staring intently into that of his brother's. "We don't have lube." The lightest shade of blush stained his cheeks, made soft in the moonlight.

Hikaru traced his hand down Kaoru's side, feeling the heated muscles tense and flex at the sensation of his feathery touches, a smile beginning to take root on his lips. "Of course we do." Kaoru smiled in understanding as Hikaru's fingers slipped tenderly over his lips.

Hikaru spread his brother's legs, lifting them into a more comfortable position and Kaoru sighed at the unusually pleasurable contact. He could feel a surge of blood rushing through his head and then down to secret places.

_So this was what true stimulation felt like_. Kaoru thought to himself half-heartedly, smiling when Hikaru slid a single finger over the inner part of his lip.

He took three fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue over them, coating them in saliva. The fingers felt nice in his mouth, and he was vaguely disappointed when Hikaru removed them. But he did complain…

There were better things to come.

Kaoru shivered lightly when he felt his brother's warm, wet fingers tracing to outer ring of muscle. His hole tightened suddenly when one of the fingers entered him, and his toes curled at the feeling.

It didn't hurt, but it felt strange. Not at all like he had expected.

Hikaru watched, transfixed, as he slid another elegant finger into the tight hole, glancing up occasionally to watch his brother's reaction for any signs of discomfort. His yellow, cat-like eyes shined in the moonlight, and a radiant glow reflected off his skin.

He looked stunning.

Kaoru grimaced when a third finger was added, his legs stiffening and hands tightening their hold on the sheets when he felt the tearing sensation burn in his lower regions. It hurt, but he could endure.

Hikaru leaned forward at planted a chaste kiss on his brother's lips, temporarily distract him, licking comfortingly before pulling away and beginning to gather spit into the palm of his hand, coating it on his erect member moments later.

All preparations were complete.

Gasp…

The tip of Hikaru's member slid smugly into the tight ring of muscle, stretching and forcing open the small hole. The tense muscles squeezed against Hikaru's member in a painful vice-like grip when Kaoru gripped at the pillow behind his head and screwed his eyes tightly shut. He was whimpering softly though his ragged breathing.

Hikaru braced his hands in the sheets in his grasp and groaned at the feeling. "K…Kaoru…relax." He grit his teeth as he continued to grid himself further into the heat. "It will hurt less…if you do." Hikaru paused, and Kaoru relaxed as much as he could, allowing his brother to slid in more easily.

With one hard thrust, Hikaru managed to enter the last few inches into his brother.

Kaoru hissed through gritted teeth, but it was quickly replaced by a devious smile when Hikaru began mumbling under his breath about him being so tight it was painful. The amusement clearly showed on his face.

As Kaoru adjusted to the intrusive member, he and Hikaru joined together in a heated kiss, their tongues and saliva intermingling as they drank each other's essences. Kaoru moaned into the kiss and pushed himself onto Hikaru's length insistently. It didn't take much to understand what it was Kaoru wanted.

With his brother's permission, Hikaru started moving.

He started gently. Giving slow, experimental thrusts into the tight hole. He watched down at the way his member disappeared than reappeared from his brother's entrance before staring up into his brother's face.

It was beautiful.

Skin glowing fair in the light and shining his sweat. Mouth parted as he panted and moaned. His eyes half lidded staring up at him with unconcealed lust.

Hikaru half wondered if that's what he looked like just then. If he was just as beautiful in Kaoru's eyes as Kaoru was in his.

Kaoru suddenly gave a startled yelp and pushed up on his member as hard as he could, back arching until their chests met and eyes widening. "Hi…Hikaru!" Gasp. "Again! Right there."

Ah, found it. Hikaru smirked in victory as his hair fell across his face.

Shifting his hold on his brother's hips, Hikaru rose up and aimed for that same god given spot that made his brother writhe and cry out in earnest.

Hikaru increased his pace and force, beginning to feel the gurgling heat in his lower belly coil in on its self. Sweat began to pour down their faces and bodies as the heat and friction began to increase between them.

"Harder! Harder!" Kaoru commanded, suddenly becoming very needy.

His brother was all too happy to obliged.

He threw his head back, mouth wide open in pleasure, and began to lose control. He allowed himself to ravage his brother's body with as much force and determination as he could. But damn, did Kaoru _love_ the effort.

A bright flash of white dotted Kaoru's vision. With one last moan and the name of his brother on his lips, Kaoru came on the front of his and his brother's stomachs, shuddering and spasming madly around the member still buried deep inside him.

At the feeling of his member being tightened around in orgasm, he too saw the blinding lights and came deep within his brother, groaning Kaoru's name.

When it was done, Hikaru rolled off his brother and they laid together in tired contentment, watching the other gasping for breath.

A smile, as Hikaru reached out, and grasped Kaoru's hand. Kaoru smiled back and firmly grasped the hand that held his captive.

And they fell asleep like that…with a smile on their faces. True, genuine smiles.

Unfortunately…

* * *

"Young masters?"

At this, Hikaru cracked open his eyes to find their young maids standing dutifully before them with slight blushed across their otherwise impassive faces; one even had her eyes closed.

Hikaru glanced down at his and Kaoru's bodies, and found the sheets covered in semen and their blanket bunched off to the side. He stared back to the maid's curious eyes.

_Shit_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**It's finally done! YAYZ! I am so pleased at I am not sure what to do now. But now that I have this story done…BACK TO HASHIMADA PR0NZ! LOLS! No wait. ITAITA=ItachixItachi. XD But then again…I could do both at once. I choose both! Please review…**


End file.
